


Italian Lessons

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: (as will they ;) ), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humour, chapter 2 of this will be pure smut, it'sa comin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: Prompted by thewolfsdoctor and chapter 2 inspired by a short but...enjoyable scene in Casanova





	1. Simple Words and a Swear

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is mature-ish fluff but once I get around to writing chapter 2 that will be smut

The calm after hours is Fanny’s favorite part of the night. As much as she enjoys making love with Giac, it’s the aftermath that really makes her feel loved. Those quiet moments of gentle strokes and whispered thoughts and stiffled giggles. All leading up to a good night’s rest.

Except something was bothering Fanny. As soon as Giacomo…found his release he shouted something in Italian. And struck her that she didn’t know any Italian, and she desperately wanted to. Whatever it took to be closer to him.

“Giac?” She whispered. Her ear against his chest.

“Hmm? What is it, love?” He stroked her hair.

“May I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“A favour. May I ask a favour?”

“Fanny,” he laughed and propped himself up on his elbow to look at her. “Of course you can, always.”

“Will you teach me Italian?” She blushed.

He smiled ear to ear, practically beaming. “Nothing would make me happier!”  
She laughed at his giddiness and began asking questions.

“How do you say…Dog?”

“Cane.”

“What about cat?”

“Gatto.”

“How do you say girl?”

“Ragazza.”

“And woman?”

“Donna.” He kissed her cheek.

“What about street?”

He rubbed his chin, thinking, “Oh yes, that’s strada!”

“Am I being a pest yet?”

“Never.” He answered seriously. “Keep going, hold nothing back. I will teach you all of it.”

“Giac….how do you swear in Italian?”

“Oh?” He quirked an eyebrow. “Which one Fanny, there are many.”

She couldn’t help it. Her face turned bright red and she his her face in the pillow.

She tried to speak but all he heard was gibberish.

He placed a hand on her bare back, laughing.

“ _Per favore ripetere_ , or ehm. May you repeat that?”

Gathering her courage and wanting to wipe that grin off his face she lifted her head and peered into his eyes. Staring him down with a twist of her lips she boldly asked, “Giacomo, how do you say fuck, in Italian?”

“Fanny!” He cried.

“What?” She asked innocently and batted her eyelashes, “I just want to know.“ She purred.

He lowered his face to hers, “Ask me again.” He begged huskily.

She placed a hand on his shoulders and leaned to whisper in his ear, “How do you say, fuck, in Italian?”

Utterly speechless and helplessly aroused again. He practically pounced on her. Hovering his body over hers and kissing her face and neck swallowing her welcoming moans. His hand wasting no time going between her legs.

“Well, cara mia. Cazzo is the exclamation.” He grunted and she gasped as he touched her. “But what we’re about to do again can be said as fottere.”

“ _Fottere_.” She whispered back and he was a goner.


	2. Numeri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Along with words, comes the numbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This deserves and Explicit rating!!! 
> 
> Also: *this scene is slightly taken from Casanova itself. [The French Lessons but now it’s better cause Fanny lol]
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“Ohhh my-.” Fanny gasped into his neck as he helplessly rutted against her.

Another successful evening at a business dinner left Giac in a very good mood, and what better way to celebrate than to bed his beloved?  
He smirked above her, and grasped her legs and spread them wide. A few slicks of himself against her clit and he found himself pushing into her achingly slow. As he slid as far as he could inside her, he pressed his forehead to hers.

“Fanny,” he gritted through his teeth. “Unf—are you okay?”

She nodded and her hands wrapped around his neck. She tilted her head to whisper in his ear. “Please, Giacomo.”

He pulled himself out and with a quick swish thrust far back in. Though her eyes were wide as well as her mouth she moaned and he swallowed it up with feverish kisses.

“Fanny,” he grunted as he quickened his pace. “Remember. How. You. Wanted to learn Italian?”

She could only nod.

He slowed his hips down, pulled himself out and grinned at her disapproving groan.

“Well my dear, let me teach you numbers."

He took hold of her thighs, running his palms across them before throwing her legs high up on his shoulders from where the were wrapped around his waist. He hoped he could get deeper. Before he plunged back into her, he bent over to nuzzle and devour her breasts. Knowing she loved the feel of his lips on her skin and sucking hungrily on her nipples.  
She giggled and squirmed against him. Amongst a series of noisy kisses and greedy sucks, she heard him ask if she was ready.

"Yes.” She replied.

He pushed into her hard and quickly.

“Uno.”

She gasped and held onto his biceps as his hands fisted the pillow around her head for more leverage.

“Due. Tre. Quattro. Cinque. Sei. Sette. Otto. Nove. Dieci….”

They made it to ventotto before Giac lay panting against her breast and she lay utterly boneless beneath him.

Lifting himself off her, he kissed along her chest and throat. “You okay, darling?”

Fanny nodded, “Mhmm. That was quite a lesson.” She blinked sleepily at him as they nestled under the covers. “When can I learn more?”

“Whenever you’d like. As long as you’re sure you’ll be able to remember what I teach you,” He winked.

"Will there be multiple tests?” She sighed and closed her eyes.

He kissed her cheek, “Many tests.”

Fanny smiled and laid her head on his chest. “Can I learn more in 20 minutes?” Her voice trailed off.

With a chuckle he brushed hair out of her sleeping face.

"Don’t worry,” he whispered. “We have the rest of our lives together for you to learn, and you my love are quite the student."  
With a kiss to her forehead Giac joined her to sleep. Silently vowing someday he’d make it to quarantanacinque.

**Author's Note:**

> I love my babies, and I hope you all do as well.


End file.
